


Holding Hands

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Holding Hands, Pet Names, Tiny Bit of Angst at the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Jo held Sherlock's hand in public, and one time Sherlock held Jo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Malcolm @oxfordlunch on tumblr.

1.

 

The first time Jo took Sherlock’s hand in public was two weeks after their first kiss. Jo was talking to the medical examiner about the probable cause of death when she noticed Sherlock shamming tears to try and get information out of a person Jo assumed was either a witness or an actual loved one of the victim.

 Jo wandered over and took Sherlock’s hand gently in her own. Sherlock froze mid-word and then stammered awkwardly until Jo squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's been a long day,” she told the person Sherlock had been talking to, who just nodded, looking more than a little confused. “Ready to go, love?”

Sherlock just nodded, her expression nearly as confused as the witness’s, and let Jo lead her away by the hand.

 

2.

 

The next time Jo held Sherlock’s hand in public was about a week later. They were at a farmer's market, picking up groceries for Mrs Hudson, and Jo could see Sherlock’s shoulders creeping up around her ears as the crowd rushed around them.

She linked their fingers together and pulled Sherlock closer to her as they walked. “Alright, bee?”

“Mmm.” Sherlock had tensed up slightly and then relaxed at the contact, and her cheeks were flushed faintly pink.

“Okay. We're almost done with Mrs Hudson’s list, and then we can go home.”

 

3.

 

The third time Jo held Sherlock’s hand outside the safety of their flat was at Angelo’s, and happened purely because Jo loved the way her girlfriend blushed when she held her hand and had wanted to see it again.

They were lingering over dessert, sipping coffee and picking at tiramisu. Sherlock was telling a story, gesturing animatedly with her left hand and stirring sugar into her refilled coffee cup with her right, and Jo just reached out and captured her hand, setting it on the table between them with their fingers intertwined.

Sherlock blushed prettily and fumbled her spoon, which only made her blush darker.

Jo giggled and leaned across the table to kiss the irritated-embarrassed look off of her face. “You’re adorable.”

 

+1.

 

The first time Sherlock Holmes took Jo Watson’s hand in public was for her own comfort, not for Jo's, although she would never admit it.

They had been on a stakeout, waiting for a thief-turned-murderer to pass by. They'd caught him, eventually, but only after a brief scuffle involving one more knife than Sherlock had been expecting.

Jo sat patiently in the back of the ambulance Lestrade had insisted on calling, allowing the paramedic to fuss over the bump on her forehead and stitch up the gash across her ribs.

Sherlock was smushed in next to her, and, when she was nearly certain that neither the paramedic nor anyone else was looking, slid her hand into Jo's and squeezed it hard. It had shaken her more than she cared to admit to see Jo knocked off her feet and bleeding from an unidentified source.

“I’m alright, sweetheart,” Jo told her, rubbing her thumb over Sherlock's knuckles soothingly, “it's just a scratch.”

Sherlock frowned at her. “You almost _weren't,_ though,” she protested, her voice shaking slightly.

Jo lifted their joined hands to her mouth and pressed gentle kisses to the back of Sherlock's hand, then to each of her knuckles and fingertips. “I know. But I am. Promise”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.astudyinfemlock.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
